


Beach Party

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: Pre-series Nathan and Duke, the second summer after Nathan left for college, a year before Duke got the Cape Rouge.





	Beach Party

**Author's Note:**

> One possible way Nathan and Duke could have got together when they were younger. Originally intended to be fluffy and then turned smutty because they have a mind of their own!
> 
> With thanks to SweetSynergy for patiently beta-ing again <3

**** When Duke had invited him to the beach party, Nathan had readily agreed but wasn’t entirely sure he was going to go.  It wasn’t really his style, hanging out with people from school.  He was at college now, home for summer break, and his school days hadn’t exactly been the happiest time of his life.  He didn’t see the point in going back to the same old crowd.  But  _ Duke _ had asked.  Duke, who he’d had a crush on back then, had asked him to a party.  Even two years away hadn’t diminished the feelings he had for him.  So he’d said ok and now he was half regretting that decision.

It was dark as he picked his way across the dunes, following the orange glow of the bonfire and the sound of voices laughing in the distance.  His mouth was dry and he swallowed hard, telling himself to stop being so ridiculous.  It wasn’t a date, it was a party.  Duke probably wouldn’t even notice he was here.  

Rough dunes gave way to smooth sand and he stumbled slightly as he stepped onto the beach.  His eyes cast around, taking in the familiar faces softly lit by the firelight.  It was as if he'd stepped back into the past, no one seemed to have changed.  He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t looking for Duke but his heart gave a lurch as his gaze fell on him.

He was lounging by the fire, watching the embers flying.  One elbow was dug into the sand and he rested his head on his hand as one the girls giggled at something he’d just said.  She tried to touch him but he looked distinctly unimpressed and brushed her hand away.  His eyes wandered and his face lit up as he saw Nathan standing there.

Immediately uncurling his long limbs, he stood up and bounded over to Nathan like an over-exuberant puppy.

“You made it!”

Nathan couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm.  His pulse raced as he realised Duke was genuinely pleased to see him.  “Yeah.  Want a beer?”

“Thanks,” Duke took the bottle and pulled the cap off with his teeth, making Nathan wince.

Pulling a swiss army knife out of his pocket, Nathan opened his beer in an altogether safer manner and followed Duke back to sit by the fire.  His worries eased when it became obvious that no one seemed to care that he was there.  No one except Duke that was.  They sat and drank and chatted as if they were the only two people on the beach.

It wasn’t long before Duke was sprawled out on the sand again, his head practically in Nathan’s lap.  Nathan thought that his earlier puppy analogy might be about right.  It felt like Duke was seeking his attention but he didn’t think  _ that _ was likely.  Probably just pleased to have someone different to talk to.

The thought of Nathan had crossed Duke’s mind, back in high school, not long before graduation.  The way Nathan looked at him had changed, but it had been just before he went off to college and there hadn’t seemed to be much point acting on it.  And then there he was, wandering down the street, looking confident and carefree, more attractive than ever before.  Duke had invited him to the party before the rational side of him could stop him.

He didn’t know how much more obvious he could make this and he briefly considered jumping Nathan in front of everyone, just to get his attention.  He thought that might make things worse but he was running out of ideas.  He stared into the fire and wondered what to do next.

Watching Duke, Nathan was struck by how much he’d changed.  He was so relaxed and open.  There was a smile on his face which suggested he found everything about life amusing.  The way he moved was like liquid - smooth and graceful.  He only seemed to have eyes for Nathan and being the object of his attention was  _ intense _ .  The urge to touch him was overwhelming.  To feel soft, warm, skin under his fingertips, to stroke that silky hair, to kiss him.  His face flushed at the though, heat rising as his mind wandered.

As though he could read Nathan’s thoughts, Duke stretched out further, his head coming to rest on Nathan’s knee.  He felt Nathan’s muscles tense beneath him and a thrill ran through him as he realised that he  _ was _ having an effect on Nathan after all.

“Want to go for a walk?”  He suggested, suddenly, as inspiration struck him.

“Ok,” Nathan agreed readily.  This close contact was entirely  _ too much _ and a break would be welcome.

Brushing off the sand, Duke set off along the beach, leaving Nathan no choice but to follow, trailing in his wake.

The moon was full, lighting their way, the waves glowing silver under the pale light.  Away from the chatter, the sound of the surf washed against the shore.  Duke paddled out into the rippling water, his bare feet leaving footprints in the sand.  Nathan paused to kick off his boots and roll up his jeans before joining him where the sand met the sea.

Waves lapped softly at their ankles, cool and refreshing after the heat of the day.  Duke stared out at the ocean.

“One day I’m just going to sail away and never come back,” his tone was wistful and longing.

That thought tugged at Nathan’s heartstrings.  Duke couldn't leave, he was  _ part of _ Haven.  It wouldn’t be the same without him.  It was a selfish thought; after all,  _ he _ had left Haven, temporarily at least, and he couldn’t blame Duke for wanting to get out and see the world.

“Gotta get a boat first,” he groaned inwardly at himself.  Stupid thing to say.

“Yeah,” Duke replied and his voice was full of sadness, knowing it would never happen.  Brightening, he turned to Nathan.  “There are certain compensations for staying though.”

“There are?”

“There are.”

It was too dark to read the expression on his face but there was a glint of teeth as Duke smiled.  A gentle breeze coming off the sea made Duke’s long hair blow softly across his face and Nathan fought back the compulsion to touch it.

Duke realised it was now or never.  He wouldn’t have this chance with Nathan again, it would be stupid to waste it.  He stepped into Nathan’s space, half expecting him to move away, almost surprised when he didn’t.

When Duke moved closer, Nathan’s breathing all but stopped.  He was  _ so close _ .  Was this really happening?  He could smell Duke, all seawater, bonfire smoke, and beer.  Soft, warm, breath flowed across his skin, almost tickling.

His head angled slightly, Duke leaned in and pressed his lips to Nathan’s.  It was a fleeting kiss, testing the water, waiting for a reaction.  His heart fluttered in his chest as he backed off and waited for Nathan to cut and run.

A slow smile crossed Nathan’s face as he closed the gap between them once more.  Heat suffused his body as he realised _ Duke wanted him _ .  He brushed Duke’s hair away from his face, tucking a strand behind his ear.  Duke turned his cheek into the touch, so Nathan’s hand came to rest on his jaw.  His lips met Nathan’s wrist, the barest of touches before fingers slipped under his jaw, guiding his face so their lips met once more.

Fire burned within Nathan as he kissed him slowly and thoroughly, using his lips to part Duke’s so his tongue could explore his mouth.  His hand moved to curl around the nape of his neck, stroking softly as he held him close.  He was sure his heart was beating loudly enough for Duke to hear, he could feel it thudding in his chest, hear the echoing rush of blood in his head.

Lost in the sensations of Nathan’s lips, Duke allowed him to lead the kiss.  His hands found their way to the small of Nathan's back, thumbs slipping inside his jeans in a possessive move as he pulled their bodies together.  There was no space left between them as they embraced, chest against chest, hips against hips, thighs against thighs.  They stood together as if they were one.

Sparks flew across Nathan’s body as Duke’s hands roamed.  He wanted nothing more than to tear off Duke’s clothes and feel his skin against his own.  There was a sense of  _ loss _ as Duke moved away, breaking the kiss and he stifled a whine of disappointment.

Resting one hand on Nathan’s shoulder, Duke placed his other hand over the bulge in Nathan’s jeans.  He stroked, just once, a promise of what  _ might _ happen.  

“Want more?”  He asked, with a hint of nervous anticipation in his voice, worried that he might be rushing this, that Nathan would run away.  

Possibilities whirled through Nathan’s mind, thoughts colliding with thoughts as he tried to compose himself.  He was breathless as he answered.  “Yes.  Not here.”

Duke turned away without a word, showing Nathan his back as his long strides moved him swiftly along the beach.  Nathan watched him go, bemused.  He wondered what the hell Duke was doing, worried that he might have fucked it all up.  It was a relief when Duke twisted around, walking backwards on the damp sand.  He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted back.

“C’mon then!”

Breaking into a steady jog, Nathan caught up to him.  Duke laughed, soft and relaxed, as Nathan grabbed his arm and whirled him around for another kiss.  Their feet splashed in the water as he took Nathan’s hand and led him to a deserted fishing shack which sat just above the high tide line.

Dragging open the unwieldy door, Duke pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit an old lantern, the flame glowing bright orange.  He set it carefully on the shelf and turned his attention back to Nathan.  He looked beautifully handsome as he studied his surroundings, taking it all in.

“What is this place?”  Nathan asked as he glanced around.

They were in a small, windowless, shed, the only source of light coming from the lantern.  It was old and dusty, cobwebs dangled from every surface, trailing eerie shadows across the walls.  A single shelf was lined with a few dog-eared, well-read, books.  A camping stove was placed neatly on the floor alongside a handful of mismatched dishes.  In the corner was a camping bed, piled high with pillows and blankets.  There was a musty odour but despite the feeling of damp, it was oddly cosy.

“Home,” Duke’s reply was simple.

That was...surprising.  Maybe it shouldn’t have been.  Nathan had never really stopped to consider where Duke might be staying.  “You live here?”

“For now.”  It was strictly a temporary plan, just while he sorted his life out.  It was ok at this time of year but it would be  _ cold _ come the winter and Duke knew from experience that the roof wasn’t watertight.  Wanting to change the subject, in fact, not wanting to be  _ talking _ at all, he manoeuvred Nathan, pressing him backwards until he was up against the wall.

He used his hips to hold him in place while fingers made short work of unbuttoning Nathan’s shirt.  He ran his hands across his chest, watching the rise and fall as he breathed, feeling his heart racing, inhaling the scent of him, all soap and shampoo.  His fingers trailed across Nathan’s nipples and he smiled at the gasp it earned him.

The feel of Duke’s rough, work-worn, hands against him was intoxicating and Nathan impatiently tugged at Duke’s t-shirt.  Duke stopped what he was doing just long enough to allow Nathan to pull it over his head.  He pressed against Nathan, skin to skin, and dipped his head to kiss the hollow of Nathan’s throat.

Nathan’s hands roamed over his back as Duke alternated soft kisses with gentle nips at his neck.  His fingers swept along the ridges of his spine and across his bony hips to fumble with the tie of his board shorts.  He succeeded in undoing them and let them fall to the floor, only half-surprised to find that Duke went commando.

Slipping his hand in between them, Nathan brushed against Duke’s cock, gratified to discover that Duke was as hard as he knew he was.  He ran his thumb around the head and yelped as Duke bit down hard on his shoulder, reacting to Nathan’s touch.

“Sorry,” Duke’s grin made him look anything  _ but _ apologetic.  He backed off and drank in the sight of Nathan, flushed and aroused.  The hunger he knew was in his eyes was mirrored in Nathan’s and he smiled seductively as he unbuckled Nathan’s belt to work his jeans down over his hips, taking his boxers with them.  He followed the movement through and dropped to his knees in front of Nathan.

Hot, warm, breath rushed over his cock as Duke knelt before him.  His hair was soft and tickled as he kissed the dip of Nathan’s hip.  Strong hands grabbed his ass, holding him still as Duke teased.  He whined, unable to suppress it any longer.  Duke was  _ so close _ to him and he needed  _ more _ .

Down on his knees, Duke felt  _ powerful _ , thrilled that he could win that reaction from Nathan.  Relenting, he took hold of Nathan’s cock and held it steady as he licked around the head, tasting sweet saltiness.  He gradually worked his head downwards, sucking Nathan deeper into his mouth each time.

The soft heat of Duke’s mouth was altogether  _ too much _ for Nathan.  It was  _ intense _ and he swore under his breath before he pushed his head away, not wanting to embarrass himself by finishing too soon.  He leaned against the wall, grateful for it’s support, not trusting his knees to hold him up.  Duke got to his feet, staying close, and they were face to face again.  His eyes were dark, full of  _ want _ , his lips still parted as he smiled.

Happy to give Nathan the time he needed, Duke dropped gracefully onto the bed, all angles and wiry muscle.  He settled back and beckoned Nathan to join him.

Nathan went to him eagerly, tucking himself alongside and propping himself up on one elbow.  Leaning over, their lips met in an intense, fiery, kiss.  His hands ventured across Duke’s chest, over his prominent ribs and skirted around his cock to slide down his thighs.  His mouth moved to Duke’s neck and he grinned as his hips pushed upwards, seeking the contact of Nathan’s hand.  

As Nathan’s hand found his cock, Duke whimpered.  He hadn’t expected Nathan to be quite so  _ good _ at this.  He wrapped his arm around Nathan’s shoulders, holding him close, losing himself in the sensations.  Nothing else mattered except  _ Nathan _ , their bodies touching, his hand warm and gentle on his cock.  He cried out as Nathan’s teeth rasped against his nipple.

“If you want this to last, you’re gonna have to slow down,” he told him through gritted teeth.

His confidence growing with the reaction he was getting, Nathan smiled.  He steadied his hand and loosened his grip, letting Duke have a chance to relax.  Duke pulled away and sat up, twisting to look at Nathan.  His heart thumped in his chest, nervous that Nathan wouldn’t want to take it any further.  That was ok, he just didn’t want to make a fool of himself by suggesting it if Nathan wasn’t up for it.  Still, nothing ventured and all that.  

“Top or bottom?”  He asked, a little unsure of which answer he wanted to hear.  Not that it really mattered, he’d happily switch out, but it was polite to  _ ask _ .

“Top.  If that’s cool with you,” Nathan replied, happy that Duke had raised it.  At least it was clear which direction they were going in and that made him more comfortable.

“Very cool with me,” Duke confirmed as he rolled over to rummage beneath the pile of clothes.  

He emerged with a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms and passed them to Nathan before settling onto his front, hips raised, presenting his ass.  He was surprised when Nathan nudged him and craned his head to see what he wanted.

“Turn over.”

Duke just looked back at him quizzically.

“Want to see your face,” Nathan explained.

That was...different, he wasn’t used to that.  He turned back, basking in the glow of Nathan’s smile.  He spread his legs so Nathan could kneel between them and gasped as fingers, slick with lube, entered him.  Nathan’s face was a study in concentration as he slowly, gently, worked Duke open.

Wriggling beneath him, Duke encouraged Nathan to move faster.  It felt  _ so good _ and he wanted  _ more _ , wanted Nathan inside him, wanted to feel his weight crushing him as they fucked.  As Nathan drew his fingers out, Duke pulled his legs up to give him easier access.

Admiring the sight of Duke below him, Nathan appreciated just how truly beautiful he was.  His skin glowed in the soft light as he waited to be fucked.  He lined up and pushed, moving slowly, giving Duke time to adjust, sliding deep inside him, lowering himself so they were pressed together.  He held still for a moment, waiting, until Duke bucked his hips, letting Nathan know that he was ready.

They moved together, slowly at first, then faster.  Duke wrapped his arms around Nathan, their foreheads resting together, relaxed and intimate.  The feel of Duke around him was  _ intense _ and Nathan knew he wouldn’t last long.  Reluctantly, he shifted his weight back onto his knees so he could take hold of Duke’s cock.  He moved his hand in time with his thrusts, drawing Duke ever closer to the edge of pleasure.

Every touch Nathan made ignited a fire within him, embers of arousal growing into flames as he whimpered.  He felt full and complete, as though Nathan was the part of him which had been missing for so long.  Unable to keep still, his hips moved uncontrollably as his orgasm hit.

“Nate,” he whispered as he came, spilling into Nathan’s hand.

Nathan’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with pleasure, as he lowered himself to cover Duke once more.  He started to move again, no longer trying to hold back, instinct taking over.  He buried his face into Duke’s neck and with one final thrust, he shuddered and came, murmuring Duke’s name over and over again. 

They stayed close together, holding each other, enjoying the intimacy of the shared feelings, relaxing in the afterglow.  It was a few minutes before Nathan rolled off and Duke passed him an old shirt for clean up.  They settled back next to each other, satisfied and contented, watching the shadows dancing in the flickering light.

Hesitantly, not knowing how Duke would react, Nathan broke the silence.  “You know, if you want to get out of Haven, you could always come back to college with me. I'm doing house share next year, plenty of space.”

Duke stifled a huff of laughter.  “College?  Not really my style.”  Frankly, he found it a little intimidating.  He’d barely scraped through high school, college hadn’t even been a dream for him.

“Whatever,” Nathan said amiably.  “It’s a good crowd, you wouldn’t be bored.  He left it unsaid that of course  _ he _ would be there.  He wanted that to be enough.  He didn’t know what this was but he knew he wanted it to be  _ something _ , something more than just this one night.

“Maybe.  I’ll think about it,” Duke replied.  He knew he’d go.  He’d follow Nathan to the ends of the earth, he was just playing it cool.  Might be fun, right?  Now that he had Nathan in his bed, he wasn’t planning on letting him go anywhere without him.


End file.
